


Oh, It's Just... A Bug

by orphan_account



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, BJ Comes Back, BJ Is On The Run... From What?, Backstories (maybe), Bugs & Insects, He Is How He Is Folks, Humor, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mild Gore, Past, Usual Beetlejuice Grossness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 20:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Beetlejuice comes back and begs to hide out in the Deetz-Maitland household. Hide from what? Well-who gives a shit? just get on with the story!!-BeejfuAh. Thanks, Beetlejuice.





	Oh, It's Just... A Bug

**Author's Note:**

> so i have an extreme hyper fixation on the musical and cartoon right now and i really dont know how to... deal with it cause i have no one to talk about it too so iM wRitiNg FaNFiC after a couple of months break haha. 
> 
> alright- "ITS SHOWTIME!"

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Ugh. It was the middle of the night and Lydia couldn't sleep because of some stupid tree tapping her window. This had never been an issue before-

There were no trees around the house. 

Lydia sprung up out of bed, wearing long black pajama pants and a dark gray shirt saying "This Is My Happy Shirt" (courtesy of Delia) in bold red. Immediately assuming the worst, Lydia grabbed the bat she kept next to her bed and approached her window. Prepared for any serial killer who decided to burst through the second-floor window in her room, she waited. 

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

She could barely make out a hand before-

_BAM. BAM. BAM. _

She unlatched the window and brandished her bat. 

"Hi there, Babes!" 

_WACK!_

A man in stripes tumbled down towards the ground. Lydia could only make out the suit in the pitch-black darkness of outside, but she knew a certain entity when she saw one.

A disoriented silhouette floated back up to her window. 

"Damn... strong swing 'ya got there... you on steroids or some-"

"Beetlejuice!"

The black blob groaned. "Yeah, yup, that's my name, don't wear it out."

Lydia gaped and the silence grew before the silhouette groaned once more and grumbled. 

"Never... Nevermind... I can't get inside the house without the triple B-word..."

Lydia narrowed her eyes. "How do I know you aren't going to go batshit crazy?" 

"- Can't... too drained."

Beetlejuice seemed to be panting at this point like he was completely out of breath. 

Lydia sighed and spoke three words she thought were never going to be used again. Even if he was lying- these last months were... boring compared to when the ghost with the most hung around. Though she wouldn't ever admit it, Lydia... missed the guy. Demon. Whatever.

With a small sizzle and pop, a large heap of stripes slumped on Lydia's floor. She flicked on the light and to her surprise, Beetlejuice's eyes were closed his face pale and... a sword sticking through his ribs?! 

Green blood (slime?) oozed all over the teen's dark rug. Trying her best to conceal her shock, she weighed her options. She couldn't just leave him on her floor... but all four of her parents would freak if they knew that _he_ was here. Especially her dad, who got all types of cranky without proper sleep. 

Maybe she should get the people who don't need sleep. And maybe who doesn't freak out as much?

To the attic! 

* * *

Barbara and Adam could sleep as ghosts but it wasn't necessary. In fact, It was quite boring.

They took up many different hobbies. Tonight Barbara was painting while Adam worked on controlling his "ghost powers". He was floating bars of soap and making towers with them. 

And yes, it was very entertaining.

Suddenly, the trapdoor to the attic burst open. The two ghosts rushed over to see a raven-haired teen with beads of sweat forming on her brow.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?!" asked Barbara. 

Lydia caught her breath and breathed, "You guys _have _to see this."

* * *

"WHY IS HE HERE?!"

"Shh! Dad and Delia are sleeping!"

"Lydia!" Barbara hissed, "How did he get in here? Did you summon him?"

"No!"

The couple gave her a look. 

"Okay! I did, but he was here first! He couldn't come inside without the triple B!" She exclaimed, "I can't just leave him outside, look at him!"

Lydia guessed the Maitlands hadn't noticed the huge metal sword sticking out of the demon's side, and she was proven right when they gasped. 

A snort came from the oozing demon, who (with an 'oof') propped himself up on his elbows and failed miserably, resulting in his face against the floor. 

"A-Dawg... B-Town... wassup..." The demon's words were slurred, and that mixed with the muffling of the carpet, his voice was incredibly hard to hear. 

Barbara floated toward the man who seemed to go radio silent once more. 

"Adam... look at his hair," She said, something almost sympathetic seeping into her tone. 

The usually bright green mop of greasy hair was a dull gray. Even his skin had taken that color, plus the stripes on his suit had faded and instead was stained with bright green slime. It was well known to the three in the room that Beetlejuice's hair turned different colors, but the gray looked unnatural. It felt unnatural. 

It was almost as if the color was seeping out of Beetlejuice. 

Adam floated to her side and frowned. He squatted down and asked, "What... What happened Beetlejuice?" 

A grunt. 

"Should we take out the sword?" Adam wondered aloud. 

"On God/Satan, please do," Beetlejuice mumbled, still facedown in the carpet. 

Adam looked at his wife with wide eyes. Her eyebrows were raised in skepticism. He turned to Lydia, who had an equally shocked expression on her face. 

Beetlejuice almost never said please, unless he was trying to geet someone to say his name three times. The word coming out of his mouth so politely was just... unheard of.

"Barb," Adam sighed, "Help me pull this out?"

"Yeah..." she exhaled. 

Now, if you are uncomfortable with squelching and all-around disgusting noises, Adam suggests you never pull a sword out of a demon who had slime for blood. He may have gagged. No, he definitely gagged.

With considerably mild cursing from the Beetlejuice, they got the long sword out. As it clattered to the ground, an over the top snore came from the striped mess on the floor.

"... He's asleep," Lydia observed. She stepped closer and ended up stepping in green goo (blood?) and cringed. It was definitely going to leave a stain on her (gray) rug. "How're we supposed to clean this up?" she asked, worried her dad would find out.

Adam sighed, "I think we should just leave it here, we can't just... keep this from Delia and Charles." 

"But- But what if they get mad?"

"We'll vouch for you, as long as you un-summon him as soon as he's awake-"

Lydia protested, "Don't you want to know what happened to him?"

Barbara gave her a steely gaze, slightly softened since she was talking to (essentially) her daughter. "You know what he did Lydia... him being here... it just isn't safe."

"But-!"

"No buts, Lydia, we'll talk to Charles in the morning," Adam cut in, turning and looking at the bio-exorcist on the floor and sighing, "I guess tonight you'll have to sleep on the couch. I'll get your blankets."

It was too late for this. Lydia decided she'd become upset in the morning. 

"...Fine. Thank you, Pops... Ma." 

The couple's expressions softened. They really can't resist their parental side.

Barbara and Adam took some stuff from Lydia bed and floated downstairs, leaving Lydia with Beetlejuice.

She went closer to him to realize he wasn't "bleeding" anymore. Oozing? Who knows.

Out of curiosity, she reached her hand to touch where the blade had cut him. Instead, her hand went through his back, straight to the slime on the floor. She suppressed a gasp as she pulled her hand from the very solid ground and right through the very unsolid Beetlejuice. 

She backed away. Numbly, Lydia walked downstairs. 

_What happened to her best_ _friend?_

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, ill probably add more but this is just a hobby/ something to do for me :)
> 
> stay tuned ya breathers


End file.
